Would You Rather
by The Reading Cat
Summary: Ino asks Sakura an inappropriate question concerning Naruto and Sasuke. Humour. Short Story.


**Would You Rather...?**

* * *

Sakura was sat watching Sasuke and Naruto spar, she was drinking a bottle of water, enjoying the sun with her best friend Ino. It was really relaxing.

"Who would you rather sleep with, Naruto or Sasuke?" Ino broke the silence.

Sakura choked, nearly spitting her water out on the grass. Shaking her head, she swallowed her drink down before frowning. "Ino!"

"I'm not an option," the blonde shook her head. "Sasuke or Naruto?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A would you rather." Ino smiled.

"They're my teammates," Sakura exclaimed in horror. "You can't ask me that."

"Sure I can," Ino laughed. "What's your answer?"

"What if I asked you who you would rather sleep with, Shikamaru or Choji?" Sakura frowned.

"What?" Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly."

"That's so obvious it doesn't even need to be a question." Ino smiled.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Choji obviously, Shikamaru is lazy in every other aspect of his life... I don't see why he wouldn't be in lovemaking."

Sakura shook her head. "Firstly, Shikamaru isn't lazy in his ninja life, you don't give him enough credit."

"Whatever," Ino smiled and shrugged. "Fine, second to Shikamaru, who would you rather sleep with, Naruto or Sasuke?"

"Ino!"

"I'm not an option."

Sakura frowned. "I didn't mean I'd choose you Pig, and I don't want to sleep with Shikamaru."

"I can hook you up with him and then you can confirm or deny my theory." Ino smiled.

"No," Sakura frowned. "He's your teammate."

"And?" Ino smirked. "I'd sleep with your teammates."

"No you will not," Sakura growled.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Kidding kidding."

"You weren't."

"OK I wasn't," Ino laughed. "But if you wouldn't then you are simply mad."

"They are my best friends." Sakura looked up at the males, who were still heatedly fighting with each other.

"You don't have to actually choose between them," Ino smiled. "Just theoretically."

"No."

Ino sighed. "You're so boring."

When it looked like her friend was no longer going to push her silly issue, Sakura relaxed.

"Hey guys!" Ino shouted at Naruto and Sasuke before running up to them.

Sakura closed her eyes. Some days, Ino really got under her skin, she swore the blonde was doing it on purpose. Getting up, she ran after her friend.

"Would you rather sleep with me or Sakura?" Ino asked them.

"Ino!" Sakura pushed her friend on the arm.

"I know who you'd choose Forehead," Ino smirked. "I wasn't asking you."

Sakura's fist tightened.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned.

Sakura instantly punched the happy male across the training grounds.

Ino frowned, crossing her arms. "Well I guess Naruto would be the only male to choose you over me. Sasuke?"

Sasuke stood there, looking at both the seemingly annoyed females. "I'm not choosing."

"Good." Sakura smiled.

"Why?" Ino frowned.

"If I choose you, Sakura hits me, if I choose Sakura, you both hit me," Sasuke reasoned.

"I'm the better option then." Ino winked.

"No, if he doesn't choose, neither of us hit him." Sakura frowned.

"I'll hit him if he doesn't." Ino smirked.

"I hit harder."

"Whatever Forehead." Ino shrugged.

Naruto walked back over, rubbing his cheek, he pouted. "Sakura-chan, that hurt."

"You wouldn't be hurting if you chose me." Ino smirked at him.

"Yes he would," Sakura mumbled.

Ino raised an eyebrow and grinned at her friend. "Is that jealousy? So you choose Naruto?"

Naruto grinned.

"No."

Naruto pouted.

"All right, you choose Shikamaru, whatever." Ino shook her head.

"What?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Ignore her," Sakura frowned. "And don't answer her childish question."

"Prude," Ino mumbled. "It's just a bit of fun."

"You're not allowed to pick Naruto or Sasuke over each other in anything, they're rivals, they'll just end up fighting over it." Sakura shook her head.

"So if you chose one over the other to sleep with, they'd have a fight to prove who was sexiest?" Ino mumbled.

"No you pervert," Sakura grumbled.

"Just choose one and I'll leave you alone." Ino grinned.

Sakura sighed. "Fine."

There was a small silence, Ino, Naruto and Sasuke leant in a little closer.

"Both." Sakura frowned.

"Both?" Ino raised an eyebrow. "So you want to sleep with Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru _and_ me? Wow Forehead... Honestly."

Sakura's jaw tightened as she watched the blonde shake her head and walk away... She was going to seriously hurt her. As if sensing her friend's murderous intentions, Ino grinned over her shoulder at them before beginning to run.

Sakura sprinted after her friend, fist in the air and shouting abuse.

Naruto and Sasuke watched their teammate chase her friend across the training grounds. An awkward silence followed.

"I didn't know you could choose both," Naruto mumbled.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

A bit of a silly story I just wrote now :) I think I'm just trying to cheer myself up, the Easter holidays are over and I'm back at college (UK) tomorrow, well today now XD.

I'll probably find errors with this and edit it in the morning... It's very similar to my 'Shirtless' fan fic.

Anyone reading this who usually follows my uploads, recently I've been uploading my 'Amnesia' NaruSaku story... If you're following me for something else and prefer I upload short stories or something, tell me :).

I'll be uploading Amnesia chapters on Saturdays but for those who want something else, I could probably upload another story in the week.

Though I do have exams coming up and it's nearer the end of my college days for good... I'll probably upload more when it comes to the summer holidays, more frequently and more variety :P depending on what people want to read, even if that is another NaruSaku fic.

Thanks For Reading! :)


End file.
